


Just Another Day in the Office

by hmweasley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Alec has been flirting with Magnus Bane since he joined the company a year ago. He's come to think that it will never be more than flirtation, but maybe he's wrong.





	Just Another Day in the Office

Alec felt someone’s eyes on him and glanced up from his computer monitor. Whoever had arranged the office so that he and Magnus Bane could easily look at each other from their desks had been a gift to them but certainly hadn’t been doing the company any favors.

Magnus smirked when they made eye contact, and Alec grinned back.

Their across the office flirtations had become commonplace since Alec had joined the workforce a year ago, and it was well-known to their fellow employees, who did their best to ignore it. Neither of them had done anything to take it further. Alec had no idea if such a thing would be a good idea or not, but he couldn’t help but smile back when Magnus looked at him.

Knowing he should at least pretend to be working, Alec looked back at his computer monitor and typed a few words into the open document. Their boss passed behind him, not glancing his way, and the second she was gone, Alec found his eyes flickering back to Magnus, who had reoriented his attention to his own computer.

Alec took the opportunity to observe his face. His lips pressed together as he worked, and Alec grinned when he tapped his pen against his chin.

It took less than a minute for Magnus to sense him looking. He froze for a split second before glancing over. Their eyes locked, and both of them grinned. Alec felt the familiar butterflies in his stomach. He was certain they should have gone away months ago.

They weren’t always this obnoxious about it, but it was a Friday, and both were restless, which made it hard to focus on what they were meant to be doing. Alec would have much rather been focusing on Magnus.

He glanced at the clock. Ten more minutes and they’d both be free. It was both a blessing and a curse. Two days of no work meant two days with no Magnus.

As soon as it reached his clock out time, Alec gave up all pretense of having been working. He was just about to get up from his desk when he felt someone standing over him. Glancing up, he found Magnus hovering.

He smiled, ready to say their usual weekend goodbyes before they parted ways.

“Finished?” Magnus asked, prompting a nod from Alec.

“Just getting ready to leave. You?”

Magnus nodded, glancing behind him.

“I was going to go to a bar not far from here. Would you like to come?”

Alec nearly fell back into his chair. This was new. Their flirtations had slowly increased over time, but neither of them had invited the other anywhere. Possible cautions against agreeing ran through Alec’s mind, but he disregarded all of them. The entire office knew about them, and no one cared. What harm could it do?

“Okay.”

The smile Magnus rewarded him with was enough to make it worth it.


End file.
